


Дай мне (не)много времени

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда стоит уехать, чтобы вернуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дай мне (не)много времени

**Author's Note:**

> для spiky <3

Стайлз с трудом привык к жизни в колледже; шумная и насыщенная, наполненная заданиями и исследованиями, вечеринками и новыми знакомствами, она казалась размеренной и спокойной после всего, что он пережил в Бикон Хиллз. Самым большим потрясением, испытанным Стайлзом за последние несколько месяцев, была смена темы эссе за три дня до того, как он должен был предъявить его профессору Уитвину. Благо, пара ночей и десяток стаканов дешевого растворимого кофе сделали свое дело и помогли справиться с испытанием. Никаких тебе судорожных поисков по бестиарию в попытках отыскать хоть что-то, что поможет им сохранить собственные жизни, нет, сэр. Всего-навсего старый добрый гугл и пять библиотечных книг, которые ему выдали под честнейшее слово и клятвенные заверения, что Стайлз поможет с ближайшей выставкой.

И – наверное, не стоило так удивляться, но ничего не получалось – у Стайлза чудесным образом наладилась личная жизнь. В месте, где его никто не знал, его не считали двинутым девственником, всю жизнь безответно влюбленным в одну девушку. Здесь он был одним из симпатичных парней, которых звали на вечеринки популярные ребята – и, как следствие, за первый свой месяц нахождения в кампусе он занимался сексом чаще, чем за всю старшую школу. Стайлз, правда, не старался завязывать отношений, зная, что ввязнет в них серьезно и надолго. 

Впрочем, к зимним каникулам девушка все же появилась. Миловидная и веселая Бетси, которая могла цитировать наизусть «Звездные войны» и при этом плакала на глупых мелодрамах. Она поддерживала Стайлза во всем, смеялась над самыми глупыми его шутками и никогда, никогда не спрашивала, почему он так редко звонит домой. 

Приехавший в гости отец рассказывал, как проходят дела в городе, старательно обходя тему стаи и оборотней, с которыми, как Стайлз знал от Скотта, поддерживал тесные отношения. В конце концов, хороший шериф должен находить общий язык со всеми слоями населения, начиная с надменных богачей и заканчивая восставшими из мертвых оборотнями, пусть Стайлз и не был в восторге от последнего. Стайлз деликатно не замечал, как смущенно отец тер шею, рассказывая о Мелиссе. Давным-давно они со Скоттом решили, что если и желают для своих родителей кого-то еще, то только друг друга. Скотт и так относился к шерифу, как к отцу, а Мелисса была единственной женщиной, которую Стайлз мог представить в их доме.

В Бикон Хиллз он вернулся летом второго года, когда их отношения с Бетси окончательно перестали напоминать романтические. Отсиживался дома, лишь по вечерам выбирался куда-нибудь со Скоттом, как в старые добрые времена – Мелисса и отец заслуживали времени наедине, пусть они и были искренне рады приезду Стайлза. Скотт делился подробностями собственной жизни, рассказывал, насколько тихим и спокойным городом стал Бикон Хиллз после того, как его территорию разделили двое сотрудничающих между собой альф. Теперь к ним забирались только самые отчаянные или пустоголовые чужаки, с которыми разговор был коротким.

Дерек оставался один; после очередной своей неудачи на любовном фронте он, кажется, навсегда смирился с тем, что ему не светят нормальные отношения. Скотт, не обладавший тактом отца или считавший глупостью бойкотирование Стайлзом Дерека, рассказывал об этом с долей осуждения. Казалось, что он считал подобное поведение глупым и нецелесообразным, словно начисто забыл, как одна из девушек Дерека чуть не погубила шерифа. Стайлз же это помнил – даже спустя столько времени отец иногда прикладывал ладонь к ноющему шраму, даже не замечая этого. 

Удивительно, но сейчас он больше не злился на Дерека, как раньше. Чувство ярости притупилось, почти стерлось из памяти, оставив после себя лишь неприятную глухую досаду. Словно Дерек сделал что-то гораздо худшее, чем секс с женщиной, убившей столько людей (что, впрочем, было для него не впервой) – словно тот предал их. Именно это чувство мешало Стайлзу простить его окончательно, вернуться к тем прохладно-дружеским отношениям, которые они разделяли раньше.

Он встретился с Дереком спустя год, на свадьбе сияющих от счастья отца и Мелиссы. Они смотрели друг на друга с такой нежностью, что у Стайлза заныло где-то под ложечкой, осело теплом в животе и растянуло губы в самой настоящей улыбке. Даже появление Дерека рядом не могло омрачить его солнечное настроение, особенно из-за того, что Дерек был рад за их со Скоттом родителей, как и они сами. Вероятно, он действительно хорошо общался с шерифом, раз уж оказался посреди скромного количества гостей.

Дерек стал еще шире в плечах, и его щеки были непривычно выбриты. Он выглядел расслабленным и счастливым, как никогда раньше – так, словно находился в кругу семьи. Да и сам Стайлз, считавший, что будет чувствовать себя лишним, не переставал ощущать себя частью чего-то крепкого. Частью стаи, объединенной или нет.

\- Ты уже готов вернуться? – спросил его Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от алтаря, где Мелисса произносила клятву верности.

\- Дай мне еще немного времени, - ответил Стайлз, удивляясь, что не чувствует никакой неловкости, которая просто обязана была быть в таких случаях. Его даже не удивляло, что из всех людей он просит об отсрочке именно у Дерека.

Ноябрем того же года он проснулся в пять утра, ощущая невероятную потребность вернуться в родной город хоть на пару дней. Стайлз позвонил их куратору уже из машины, ловко наврав что-то об неотложных делах, которые ему необходимо было решить незамедлительно. Впрочем, решил он спустя пару часов, это была не такая уж и ложь. Ему действительно надо было разобраться с происходящим в его жизни, чем быстрее – тем лучше, пусть он и был уверен, что время здесь не помеха.

Заспанный Дерек открыл дверь спустя минуту после того, как Стайлз принялся барабанить в нее, и, казалось, совсем не был удивлен его приезду.

\- Спасибо, что не вмешивался, - сказал Стайлз, не решаясь войти внутрь. – Мне были нужны эти месяцы, чтобы все понять. Прости, что это заняло так долго.

\- Ничего, - просто ответил Дерек, протягивая ему ладонь. – Я бы прождал еще столько же.

И Стайлз, наконец, зашел внутрь.


End file.
